The present invention relates to devices and methods for heat recovery.
Heat recovery devices and methods are widely known and utilized. Usually, the heat recovery systems include a plurality of fluid-guiding elements which are arranged relative to one another so as to provide a heat transfer from one fluid to another fluid. It is believed that the existing devices and methods can be further improved.